


Bubbles on the Breeze

by phoenixwaller



Series: Victuri Vignettes [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, beach, blowing bubbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/pseuds/phoenixwaller
Summary: Victor rediscovers one of life's simple joys during a day on the beach.





	Bubbles on the Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a companion short to Moya Zvezdochka, which was my piece in the Soft Viktor zine, Kamome. 
> 
> Just a bit of fluff. Happy reading!

Yuri’s laughter sparkled like the sunlight reflecting off the water. Victor looked to his fiance, a soft smile on his face as he wondered how he was so lucky that he had come into his life. 

Makkachin raced back to them, sand flying from her paws as she skidded to a stop, tail wagging excitedly. She barked to urge Victor on as he dipped the wand in the soap solution. 

Victor pursed his lips and blew a stream of air through the soap film. The breeze caught the bubbles and carried them down the beach, dancing in the air. 

Makkachin barked again and raced off after the bubbles, casting confused glances back every time they popped as if to ask where they went. 

Victor laughed and dipped the wand again to blow another stream. 

Makkachin barked at the new bubbles, turning back and forth to snap and jump at them. 

Yuri scooted closer until he was tucked against Victor’s side. “Having fun?”

Victor turned and leaned in for a kiss. “I never realized how relaxing it is to blow bubbles.”

“You played with them as a kid didn’t you?” Yuri asked, eyes searching Victor’s face. 

“When I was really young, but once I started skating I was so focused that things like this seemed trivial.”

Yuri frowned, reached up and brushed the fringe from Victor’s face. “You never took time to just do little relaxing things like this?”

Victor shook his head. “Days were for training, or for resting and researching.”

Yuri drew his lips across Victor’s jaw and Victor melted into the touch. “Yuri…” he breathed. 

“So many firsts,” Yuri murmured. “First during our trip to Hasetsu, and now this: blowing bubbles as an adult. What else do I need to introduce you to?”

“Anything,” Victor turned and rested his hand on Yuri’s waist. “Everything. I want to see the world anew through your eyes.”

“Vitya!” Yuri protested. 

Victor smiled and leaned in for another kiss. “I mean it solnyshko. Everything is so much more beautiful with you, and I want to experience it all.”

A crimson blush spread across Yuri’s cheeks. 

Makkachin barked, and jumped up on Victor to get his attention. 

Victor laughed and dipped the wand in the soap solution again to blow a new stream of bubbles. 

Makkachin bounded after the dancing spheres, delighting in chasing them until they had all popped again. Victor smiled when she turned to him and Yuri, head cocked to the side and wondering where the bubbles had gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


End file.
